wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Risingsun raised his head in alarm as the faintest whiff of blood and rat sneaked past his nose. At once, the medicine cat rose to his paws, praying to StarClan that he still had some old rat-bite herbs in his storage.---- Orchidbloom frowned, awfully disappointed that Frostfire decided to leave. But she felt like there was something else too, something that the former deputy wasn't telling anyone. But who could blame her? Her private life was her own.Silverstar 20:13, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar padded into camp, Whiskerclaw, who had begun to limp badly, was leaning on his shoulder. As soon as they entered camp, Creekstar led the way to Risingsun's den, Whiskerclaw still leaning on him. "Risingsun!" he called. 20:19, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Already on it; I could smell that nasty wound from out of camp." The smoke medicine cat busied himself through his storage, quickly growing concerned. C'mon...Burdock root, burdock root, brudock root...It was there, but the supplies were greatly limited, especially with this sudden storm. "Set him down over there." With a swift flick of his gradient-tail, Risingsun motioned to a clean nest.---- Orchidbloom immediately sat up, concerned for the state of the young warrior. Surprisingly, Pumpkinfrost rushed out of the nursery, despite the other queens arguing that she remain inside, due to her nearing kitting-date.Silverstar 20:22, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar guided the warrior into the nest, where he carefully flopped down. Wow, rat bites do hurt kinda bad over some time.. ''Whiskerclaw thought, closing his eyes with pain. 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun pulled out the small amount of roots before approaching Whiskerclaw, working on his wounds. He quickly looked up at Pumpkinfrost before ordering her to return to the nursery. "The last thing we need is having you stressed out, Pumpkinfrost." Violetpetal, meanwhile, hesitantly sat around the medicine cat den. She had been ''hoping to leave the little rat-skirmish unscathed...but of course, one got her right across the shoulder.Silverstar 20:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw weakly opened one golden eye and rested it on his mate. "He's right, Pumpkinfrost... go back to the nursery. I'll be there in no time." Creekstar exited the den, giving the medicine cat some work space. Whiskerclaw would be fine... he was sure of it. "Did you get hurt?" Creekstar asked, turning to Violetpetal. As he said that, he realized one of his ears was burning where a rat had taken out a chunk. 20:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost hesitated, having an urge to be her stubborn and snarky self by resisting Risingsun's orders...but she obeyed anyways, her stomach was starting to hurt. The tortoiseshell tabby lay in her nest with a heavy sigh.---- Violetpetal shrugged. "A little, just a scratch...but your ear!"Silverstar 20:38, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar twitched his ear. The more it was mentioned, the more it hurt. "It'll be fine. It's just an ear," Meanwhile, Whiskerclaw watched his mate pad away, closing his eyes as she disappeared into the nursery. 20:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Either way, you need to get it checked out after Whiskerclaw is done. If that thing gets infected, StarClan knows what could happen." Violetpetal muttered.---- Risingsun finished dressing Whiskerclaw's wounds, although he was still nervous. His stock on burdock root was very low.Silverstar 20:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "You go first," he meowed. Were Nightshade and Heatherdusk lost forever now? There was no signof them at all... ---- Whiskerclaw opened his eyes when Risingsun had finished. He had not forgotten that he told Pumpkinfrost he'd visit her. "Can I go now?" 20:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just come back if anything bothers you," Risingsun quickly dimissed the warrior.----Violetpetal nodded slowly. "Alright, just make sure you get it checked out at some point."Silverstar 20:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw wobbled out of the den towards the nursery. He padded inside, a bit shocked to find how warm it was. "I told you I'd be here in no time," he purred to Pumpkinfrost. ---- As Creekstar waited for his turn, he thought that maybe he should ask Risingsun if he had any messages from StarClan? Two cats wouldn't just die with no word from anyone... 21:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head as her mate entered the nursery. "Everything good?"---- Risingsun dressed Violetpetal's wounds very quickly: he couldn't stand having that annoying furball in his den for too long...Silverstar 21:02, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw nodded, lying down beside her. "A couple of deep bites. I feel a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. How are you feeling?" ---- Hollymask watched the cats return. She had heard of the rat nest; it was at a part of their territory they hardly ever walked. Why had they been there? ----- Creekstar entered the medicne den once Violetpetal was done. 21:09, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Painful," Pumpkinfrost grunted, shifting uncomfortably as she spoke. "I hope they aren't as painful to keep track of as they are to keep in my belly."---- Risingsun let out a sigh of relief of Violetpetal left before he glanced up at Creekstar. "I have no idea..."Silverstar 21:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It'll be fun!" Whiskerclaw purred. "Have you thought of any names yet?" ----- Creekstar silently let Risingsun look over his ear, until he at last decided. "Risingsun... have you had any signs? About Nightshade and Heatherdusk?" he asked. He wasn't sure if the medicine cat knew they were even missing or not. "Like... they aren't dead?" 21:15, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I dunno, Fluffykit?" Pumpkinfrost yawned lazy. "....I just don't know. I'm thinking the names'll come to me when they're here, right? But...I always have kinda liked the name 'Hawthorn'." She cringed slightly as another faint pain hit her. Either way, her kits were already a handful...or maybe they were just strong? "I think they'll be here soon, maybe even tonight."---- "Signs?" The medicine cat glanced over at his leader in confusion. "No, of course not. If I had, I would've immediately told you." He finished up Creekstar's ear before settling down. "But I have been meaning to ask you something...I know it isn't my business, but might you know who the father of Orchidbloom's kits are? I asked if it was you, and I was told 'no' and practically got my face torn off. I just...I don't know."Silverstar 21:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw kneaded the moss beneath him. "'Hawthorn' does sound nice... I hope they'll come tonight. I can't wait to meet them!" Creekstar felt faintly relieved. Perhaps they were still alive. When Risingsun asked him about Orchidbloom's kits father, he let his mouth hang open slightly, trying to decide wheather he should tell him. Orchidbloom wouldn't be mad at him if he told Risingsun, right? He was ''the medicine cat, and he wouldn't tell any other cat if he was told not to... He nodded then. If Orchidbloom got upset, then he deserved it. "I do know who their father is... It's Thunderblaze. But if you could, don't tell anyone." -- '''Patch' Pumpkinfrost let out a light huff, swishing her colorfur tail. "Easy for you to say, they aren't living in your belly."---- Risingsun cast the leader a confused glance. "Thunderblaze?! How? They aren't mates anymore, and clearly, she hates him with a burning passion."Silverstar 23:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shrugged a little. "Uerm... I think she'd rather I wouldn't tell you, if that's all right," he meowed, fearing he had already said too much. 23:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "That's fine," the medicine cat sighed before glancing outside of his den. "But I don't trust that tom one bit. I hope whatever happens, Orchidbloom finds a proper father for her kits, she deserves it." Caninefang, meanwhile, was sniffing around camp curiously.Silverstar 23:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar murmured agreement. "... anyway, thank you for fixing my ear. I'll see you later..." he meowed, padding out of the den. (i think i'll have Holly be expecting) With Creekstar out of the den, Hollymask padded across the clearing and poked her head into the den. "Hi, Risingsun," she greeted her mate. 23:14, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (Ok, fine with me) Risingsun looked up to see a pointed she-cat, and purred loudly. "Good afternoon, Hollymask. How's this day treating you?"---- Orchidbloom grunted to herself, head resting on her paws. She couldn't stand how clingy Violetpetal was...ok, it did disturb her that the she-cat constantly clung to her best friend's side, but her lack of dependence and overall neediness was also what really drove Orchidbloom up the wall.Silverstar 23:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It's been good," Hollymask mewed. She shuffled her paws. "I... I have something to tell you..." fear and excitement made her pelt bristle. "I-I'm expecting kits," she blurted after a moment, searching for words. Creekstar saw Orchidbloom and realized they hadn't spoken in what felt like weeks, it was at least before he got his nine lives. Right now, he really wanted to talk to her. She always seemed to make him feel better when he was sad... and he wanted to spend time with her, to make up for not being there. So, he began to walk over, hoping Violetpetal wouldn't race over. He had begun to notice she was... a bit clingy... 23:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun slowly cocked his head as he picked up the fain scent of fear off of his mate. Was she injured? She didn't seem to be...wait, kits? His kits? The medicine cat broke out into a long purr. "That's amazing! And to think, I didn't even have to check you for them...that's the first." Violetpetal immediately spotted Creekstar, and the annoying warrior quickly trotted over. "Creekstar, hey, how's your ear?"Silverstar 23:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred too, but she broke off. "I'm happy too, but I'm worried, what if the Clan finds out about us?" ----- Creekstar let out a quiet, annoyed growl, which he quickly stopped. "Fine. It's all fine," he mewed simply. 23:41, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gently bumped his muzzle against hers. "And if they do, what could they possibly do to us? Kick me, the only cat with herb knowledge, out of my position or Clan?"--- Violetpetal skipped beside him, not detecting the growl or his irritation. "Oh, ok! Is Whiskerclaw ok?"---- Disgusted at the sight, Orchidbloom got up and moved herself off somewhere else, Thunderblaze lazily following the gray tabby warrior.Silverstar 23:44, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask began to quietly purr again. "You're right... I'm so excited! I'm not sure how far along I am... I think I may have another moon to go." ---- Watching Orchidbloom walk away, Creekstar let out a quiet sigh, his heart feeling heavier. "Yep, Whiskerclaw's fine. If you want to see him, he's in the nursery," he pointed his long tail toward the nursery, silently praying she'd leave. 23:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I think you do too..." Risingsun quietly agreed with his mate, resting his head on hers. "...I bet my kits will be extremely excited to hear the news."---- "Oooh, he's probably with Pumpkinfrost, isn't he?" Violetpetal asked curiously before continuing on, "probabbly best to not disturb him, then..."Silverstar 23:50, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred louder. Ever since she first met Risingsun's kits, she had felt a protectiveness towards them. They already knew of her and Risingsun's relationship, they seemed quite happy about it, not unapproving like most of the Clan would be. "... I wonder how many there'll be..." she murmured. She felt her worry beginning to melt. Everything would be all right... Creekstar took in a sucking breath, only a second long, then breathed normal again. "Yeah, I guess your right... Don't you have some... er, patrolling or hunting to be doing?" 23:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I could check," Risingsun explained, only to grin and step back. "But I don't want to: I want everything to be one big and lovely surprise." The medicine cat purred softly, curling his tail in excitement. Violetpetal looked up at him bleakly. "Well, no...because you were supposed to be picking the deputy...who makes the patrols..." She grunted sourly.Silverstar 00:02, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "You're right. It should all be a surprise. I'll make my nest now, I don't want anything ''to happen to these ones," she mewed. She wasn't risking getting into a fight, or falling while hunting... she had lost both of her litters, nothing was touching this one. Creekstar wanted to slap himself in the face with his tail. He had completely forgotten about picking a new deputy. He frowned a little. He had zero clue on who to chose. There were so many choices. "... right. I'll sort out patrols for now. I haven't picked yet," 00:06, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun nodded, gently licking Hollymask's ear. "Right, be sure to get some real nice moss for you and the little ones, alright? If you even feel the slightest kick, or slightest tickle in your throat, get me immediately." Violetpetal blinked slowly. "Shouldn't you pick the deputy first, so everyone's in camp to hear?" Obviously, she was hoping she'd be deputy...so she could spend more time with Creekstar...and have a fancy title. Bling Bling!'Silverstar' 00:09, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded, returning his lick. "I'll be sure to. See you later," she purred, leaving the den to begin her moss hunt. Cool. She'd have to do that in the deep snow. "... I haven't thought about who to pick. At all. For now I'll sort out the patrols..." Creekstar mewed. Wolfstar hadn't picked a new deputy until ''moons ''passed by... at least from what he heard... It wouldn't hurt to wait a few days, right? 00:13, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun watched her go, golden eyes warm for the pregnant molly as she left his den. He was going to be a father again...and this time, he'd be able to watch them grow. (sorry buddy, you won't) Violetpetal pushed out a heavy, quick breath. "Ok, whatever you say...clan's only a bit stressed, I just thought a new and proper deputy would comfort them some."'Silverstar' 00:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar rolled his eyes, then hoping the molly hadn't seen that. He got the feeling she was hoping to be picked. "Well, I kind of have to ''think ''about it. I can't just jump onto a rock and yowl out the first name that pops into my head," he muttered quietly. 00:20, November 3, 2016 (UTC) ''Seemed like that was what you did with Frostfire. Violetpetal though to herself with a bitter flick of her tail. "Fine, fine..." she mumbled before stomping off.---- Orchidbloom lay in the corner of camp, Thunderblaze circling her and speaking silently with her, smitten. All the meanwhile, the senior warrior ignored the tom, staring off emotionally as if Thunderblaze didn't exist.Silverstar 00:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank StarClan. ''He thought, padding quickly, wanting to be far away from her... He spotted Orchidbloom, Thunderblaze near her. He padded over. At last, maybe he could talk to her! 00:29, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom didn't acknowledge the approach of her leader, too deep into her thoughts and deep trance. Thunderblaze spotted the approaching tom, and stood over the queen protectively. "What do you want?"'Silverstar' 00:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'd like to speak to Orchidbloom, alone," Creekstar meowed, glaring at the ginger and white tom. 00:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze sniffed. "What business do you have with my mate? I've every right to know."'Silverstar' 00:34, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow heard this and immediately stood protectively in front of the tabby warrior. "Mate? I think not." The tom said defending Orchidbloom. "You can't possibly let him get away with this, Creekstar." The splashed white ginger tabby warrior snapped turning to the leader. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:21, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar blinked at both of the toms. He turned to Thunderblaze. "If you're her mate you wouldn't have left her. I'm her friend and I ''am ''going to talk with her." 01:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze curled a lip. "Fine. But no matter what you two think, I ''am her mate." He growled in a hinting voice before stalking off. Orchidbloom, who was slowly coming out of her little trance, simply scoffed at the spotted tabby's comment. Right, it was forced, more or less.Silverstar 01:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Glaring after Thunderblaze, muttering a "Whatever you say," under his breath, he turned to Orchidbloom. "Hi. Are you okay?" 01:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow lashed his tail, half ready to attack the idiot of a tom. "Mate? Right!" He snorted. The ginger tabby turned to glance at Orchidbloom before looking at Creekstar. "She's been quiet a lot," he commented -- Mink Orchidbloom recalled how often Violetpetal and Creekstar were hanging out. She'd been replaced, hadn't she? Turning away from her leader, the gray tabby flattened her ears. "...fine."Silverstar 01:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow peeked into the warriors den to see the grey molly turn away. She was upset at the leader. The ginger tabby turned and watched Thunderblaze for a moment. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar frowned. "No, your not," he meowed. This wasn't the Orchidbloom he knew. Seeing her like this made him feel like his heart was cracked. Something was ''awfully wrong. 01:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Angry at Creekstar's constant hunting with Violetpetal, and the fact that she was pregnant and was...naturally emotional, Orchidbloom growled. "Yes, I am!" She raised her voice and lashed her tail once, swollen belly pressing against her front legs as she rose to her paws. Sooner or later, Thunderblaze would notice that she was, in fact, pregnant.'Silverstar' 01:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar took a step back, surprised and a little hurt by her harshness. "... I can go if you want..." he quietly suggested, feeling hollow. 01:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow felt his body tremble with anger once he thought of what Thunderblaze had done before..to Orchidbloom. ''He deserves to be exiled. The tabby thought bitterly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, go hang out with your little shadow, Violetpetal, even more." Orchidbloom grumbled quietly, looking away from her leader.Silverstar 01:49, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow turned away from the tabby warrior with a cold glare and looked towards the warrior den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:51, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "She won't..." Creekstar began, but shook his head a little, then turned away, heading toward his den. ...leave me alone... ''he silently finished. Orchidbloom was upset because Violetpetal was with him so much. He had been her best friend and now, in her eyes, it looked like she was replaced. Of course she was mad... 01:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom lay in her nest, quietly mourning to herself. Here she was, expecting the kits of her enemy, and had driven off her best friend. She felt like an idiot....how could she even be a mother? And now, all she wanted to do was eat fresh fish. Curse those cravings.'Silverstar' 01:55, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow made his way into the Warriors den. "Hey," he whispered softly, eyes soft and gentle. "You okay?" He asked next his tail dragging on the ground. Of course the tabby was still upset about Thunderblaze's egotistical self but..(Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:57, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom briefly glanced up at the warrior before letting out a soft sigh that gently disturbed the fur on her paws. "...No, not at all." She finally admitted silently.'Silverstar' 02:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar entered his den and carefully settled down in the moss. He sighed, feeling empty. Should he even be RockClan's leader? He felt like he had nothing to live for... only to have Violetpetal stalking him. He had the Clan, yes, but... he wanted more then that, which made him feel a little guilty, but it was true. Couldn't he just die and be with his family? 02:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow padded forward slowly a little unsure if she wanted to talk about it. 'Do you want to..uh talk about it?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:12, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gently pressed her overturned paw against her face, closing her eyes. "...I'd rather go fishing or something, honestly..."'Silverstar' 02:13, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's perked up. "I've ever been fishing, maybe you could..er teach me?" He asked. His blue eyes deep and sincere. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly forced herself to her paws. "Sure, I'd be happy to teach you." She could probably only get away with a few more hunting trips: by tomorrow, she needed to move into the nursery. While in there, she could probably go out on a few more hunting trips.'Silverstar' 02:19, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow let Orchidbloom leave the Warriors' den first. Before walking side by side with the molly before squeezing through the exit and out into the forest. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom kept walking, feeling her body sway from the weight of her growing stomach. She never imagined being a mother...maybe these were the kits of the tom she hated with all her heart, but they were still ''hers. She was actually having kits! Maybe they didn't have a father, at least not yet, but...they'd be hers. Orchidbloom slowed her pace as she approached the icy banks.02:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow shivered as they reach the banks. What if he fell in? His thoughts raced now he knew it'd be freezing. The ginger tabby stared at the water slightly in fear the other now with some regret. He really was facing his fears. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Slowly sitting down awkwardly, Orchidbloom flicked her tail over to the tom. "Well? Are you going to join me? The fish don't catch themselves."Silverstar 02:32, November 3, 2016 (UTC) At the thought of family, more then his mate and kits popped in his mind. He remembered Moonflower, who claimed to be his real mother. He had all but forgotten that... Was it true? And he had never heard of Venomwhisper... maybe he could ask an elder about him... 02:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow waved his ginger white tipped tail before sitting down. "Okay, how would I start?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:42, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "First, you've got to be still, and most importantly, patient." Orchidbloom's eyes show passionately as she spoke of her favorite hobbie, eyes darting to the water. "And you've got to watch them carefully. Once your target is close enough, all you need to do is hook it on your claws, and squish 'em against the rocks....for a start, at least."Silverstar 02:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay